


Angel

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [291]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT, The old men 👁️👄👁️
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: David et Jan, une proximité inattendue.





	Angel

Angel

  
David se réveille doucement, c'est une période de trêve internationale et ils ont le temps pour se reposer un peu plus qu'en temps normal. Jan dort encore à côté de lui, il est adorable ainsi, ses cheveux d'habitude si ordonnés et bien coiffés tombant sur son front, ses lèvres légèrement écartées qui laissaient échapper sa respiration fiable et tranquille, son corps nu sous les couvertures. David se lève rapidement pour enfiler un boxer et se faire un café, Zimbo mérite de dormir un peu plus avant qu'ils aillent à l'entraînement. Il est heureux de pouvoir partager sa vie avec lui depuis que l'allemand est retourné à Francfort en 2017. David est peut-être argentin, mais il ressent beaucoup de plaisir et de fierté à être le capitaine d'un club si important, si puissant, il veut les voir tous réussir encore. Mais pour l'instant, il retourne dans leur chambre conjugale, et pose sa tasse sur la table de chevet alors que Jan commence à se réveiller.

  
''Angel...'' Jan murmure en se frottant les yeux

''Tu m'appelles encore comme ça ?''

''Ça fait partie de ton nom David, je trouve que ça te rend plus beau, Cap.''

''Merci, mais c'est toi mon ange Zimbo.''

  
David tient Jan contre lui, ses mains glissant sur le corps qu'il connaît déjà si bien grâce à la durée de leur relation. Ses lèvres retrouvent aussi leur place de prédilection sur sa gorge, il y a déjà d'autres marques qui montrent son amour. David ne peut que l'aimer, et il ne va pas faire autre chose que de lui en donner des preuves encore et encore.

  
Fin


End file.
